desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pleasant Little Kingdom
"Pleasant Little Kingdom" is the 143rd episode of Desperate Housewives. Summary Gabrielle desperately tries to figure out a way to keep her biological daughter Grace (guest star Cecilia Balagot) in her life, and Keith (guest star Brian Austin Green) tries to get the most out of his intimate get-togethers with Bree, but his own father (guest star John Schneider) always finds a way to ruin such intimacy. In the meantime, Tom is angry at Lynette for not disclosing his special physical attributes, and Susan takes Renee out on a pity birthday dinner date, only to later find out a deep secret the latter is concealing. Paul's plan for Wisteria Lane is revealed, and chaos ensues as a result. Plot Susan & Lynette Lynette and Tom are caught in the opening sequence having sex in the nursery by Susan. Susan comments about how large Tom's manhood is and Tom overhears. However, Tom also feels that when discussing Tom with her friends that Lynette does not place enough emphasis on his good, masculine qualities and that she only focuses on the negatives. This disagreement culminates in the homeowners association meeting with Lynette going into a tirade about just how masculine Tom really is, however in an exaggerated and patronising way. It is later revealed that Lynette only ever mentions Tom's negative attributes because she is always being told by the other women how great a guy Tom really is and that she only focuses on his negative qualities as an attempt to remind herself that she isn't really worth of him. Bree Bree, meanwhile, is oblivious to Keith's plans to propose to her and invites his dad along with the pair of them on numerous dates in order to help him overcome his depression since being separated from Keith's mother. However, whilst on a date Bree encounters an old friend who she sets Keith's dad up with. However, she turns out to be less than stable and the date ends badly, when the engagement ring Keith arranged to be placed in the starter course is unveiled amidst all the chaos. Keith is upset with everyone, including Bree, for ruining his engagement plans. Gabrielle Gabrielle is struggling to live with Carmen, but enjoys living with Grace. Carmen and Gabby clash about their daughters and Carmen accuses Gabby of spoiling Juanita and calls her a bad mother. In revenge, Gabby seeks out Bob's legal advice about turning in illegal immigrants and after discovering that she can have Carmen deported but leave Grace with her, as Grace is an American citizen, legally she calls immigration and tells them of Carmen's whereabouts. However, when the immigration services arrive to arrest Carmen, Gabrielle poses as Carmen in order to allow Carmen enough time to escape. However, now that Carlos and Gabrielle's home is no longer a safe haven for Carmen and Grace, as Gabby had lied to a government service and used her home to harbour immigrants, Carmen and Grace must depart the country immediately. Gabby, Carlos, Grace and Carmen have an emotional farewell and Carmen and Gabby reconcile. Paul Paul Young unveils his plan to build a rehabilitation center for released convicts on Wisteria Lane, realizing that it will de-value his neighbours' property. Throughout the season he has been acquiring numerous properties on the lane. This enables him to bring the homeowners association vote on the rehabilitation center to a deadlock as there are only 14 votes and Paul has 7. In an attempt to pit his neighbours against one another he offers numerous neighbours financial incentives to sell their homes to him in order to secure a majority. Lynette tells him he will not be able to destroy the community and Paul leaves saying "you'll do that yourselves". Notes *The episode title comes from a song that was cut from the Stephen Sondheim musical Follies. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. Promo 709 01.png Promo 709 02.png Promo 709 03.png Promo 709 04.png Promo 709 05.png Promo 709 06.png Promo 709 07.png Promo 709 08.png Promo 709 09.png Promo 709 10.png Promo 709 11.png Promo 709 12.png Promo 709 13.png Promo 709 14.png Promo 709 15.png Promo 709 16.png Promo 709 17.png Promo 709 18.png Promo 709 19.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 7